


Confused Puppy

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Only a tiny bit of sexy times mentioned, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, scott is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's reaction to finding out that Stiles and Derek are together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra

Stiles was excited to see Scott because it was finally time to tell him that Stiles was dating Derek. Dad and Cora both knew and both said “It’s about damn time”. The only reason they had waited to tell Scott was because he had been away at school and Derek insisted that it was something he should be told in person so Stiles waited until Scott came home. 

Stiles was looking forward to paying Scott back for all the times that he has told Stiles more than he wanted to know about Allison and Kira. After a ridiculously long hug Stiles said “So Scotty I have something to tell you. I’m dating Derek, we’ve been together about four months.”

The only response from Scott was “huh...what...both...ugh” and him tilting his head. So Stiles went on “I wanted to tell you right away but Derek wanted to tell you in person. Crap maybe I should have waited for him so we could tell you together. Shit I wonder if he’ll forgive me if I blow him later?”

That’s when Scott started to pace. 

That was almost five hours ago. Stiles called Kira after about an hour. She called Lydia, who kicked Stiles out of his own house and then called Erica, who called Isaac, who called the rest of the pack except for Derek. 

They finally let him back inside about an hour ago (after an epic amount of whining on his part) so that he could get ready for his date in his Lydia “date approved” outfit. And to top if off the rest of pack had figured out Scott’s behavior but nobody would tell Stiles. He was his best friend dammit why couldn’t he figure this out?!

Boyd finally breaks down after Derek gets to the house and tells them that Scott is confused because he doesn’t know which one of the them to give the “Shovel Talk” to. Derek snorts “This could take awhile couldn’t it?” Stiles only response is to grab Derek’s hand and leave the house. 

All the wolves heard their conversation on the way to the car “You owe me a blow job for telling him without me.” Stiles smirked and said “Can do Sourwolf.” Scott’s response was to curl up against Kira and Isaac and whine.

John came home from work shortly after the boys had left for their date. He pinched his nose and shook his head when the pack explained Scott’s condition to him. “Scott let Lydia give the talk to Derek and let Cora give it to Stiles, Boyd order pizzas” and sat down to watch the game.

They came back to a puppy pile in the Stilinski living room and John asleep in his chair. Erica took great joy in telling them the next morning who would be giving them their “Shovel Talks” and watching them both go pale. And Stiles swears that he heard Derek whimper. The rest of the pack know they heard Derek whimper.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
